rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
God of Light
The God of Light is one of the two Gods who created Remnant and the older brother of the God of Darkness. He formerly resided in the Domain of Light. Appearance In his humanoid form, the God of Light appears as a tall, naked, humanoid male with a crown of antlers upon his head. His complexion is a softly glowing light gold, his build is muscular and his face devoid of features. In his draconic form, while his complexion remains the same, his horns become whiter, longer, and more streamlined and his voice deepens considerably. His body is long and serpentine, like that of a real-world Eastern traditional dragon. He possesses a long mane of golden hair that runs the length of his body, forming a plume at the tip of his tail as well as rather extensive facial hair that terminates in two feathery tipped whiskers. In this form, his eyes appear to emanate a pure, white glow. This is likely due to him being the originator of the power possessed by the Silver-Eyed Warriors. Personality The God of Light is wise, patient and utterly committed to maintaining the balance that he and his brother established when they created Humanity together. However, while he attempts to show kindness and empathy to those who come before him, he ultimately remains firm in his resolve to uphold order above all else, such as when he kills Ozma upon the hero's resurrection at the hands of his brother and shows anger at his sibling for breaking the rules they both agreed upon. When pushed, he is not above dispensing what he considers to be poetic justice, such as cursing Salem with immortality for her arrogance and disregard for the balance between life and death. Despite this, he remains predisposed to diplomacy, preferring to talk things out rather than resort to violence as a first resort when faced with conflict. However, he does have his limits, as he did not prevent his brother from wiping out of all humanity when they rebelled against them, although he did turn away to avoid looking at the process, suggesting great reluctance at his brother's cataclysmic attack. He respects the finite limits of life, refusing to revive Ozma, beseeching Salem to let him rest. The God of Light also loved Remnant, considering it to be a "beautiful experiment", granting Ozma the chance to reincarnate in a mission to redeem Humanity, showing the deity's inability to detach himself from his creation. Much like his creations, he is prone to using body language when conversing in his humanoid form such as hand gestures and cocking his brows during his conversation with Ozma when he first proposed the offer of reincarnation to the hero. This is likely an attempt to better communicate, as he has been shown to be less than objective regarding his interactions with humanity. History The God of Light created the world that would become Remnant with his younger brother, using the ideals of creation, destruction, choice and knowledge as the foundation. One day, a Human named Salem approached him in the Domain of Light. She begged him to bring her husband Ozma back from the dead, but he denied her, saying he must maintain the balance of life and death. Salem went to the God of Darkness to request the same of him, and the God of Light appeared in his domain after his brother granted Salem her wish. As tensions escalate, the brothers feud in their draconic forms until the Light God said Salem came to his brother only after him denying her request. The God of Light transports Salem to his domain before she retaliates, where the Fountain of Life grants her immortality. He with his brother said they did so as both punishment and to help her learn the importance of life and death, but she is unmoved. Salem calls people of the world to denounce the gods, finding promise in her immortality. As a response, the God of Darkness harnesses their onslaught of magic and crushes it, killing every Human except for Salem. The God of Light gives a damning farewell to Salem and departs Remnant. He calls Ozma from the afterlife in an alternate realm between worlds and requests that he return to Remnant to unify the changed world. He leaves behind the four Relics - Creation, Destruction, Choice and Knowledge - to aid Ozma in this goal. Ozma accepts, but the God of Light warns him that Salem is no longer the person he remembers and that he will only find pain with her. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"The Lost Fable" Powers and Abilities As a being with abilities that transcend multiple plains of existence, the true power of the God of Light has yet to be seen. As a being that represents creation, he is naturally attuned to its forces. He presumably shares his brother's ability to create and resurrect souls from the afterlife, as his refusal to bring back Ozma was a matter of principle over power. He also shares in his brother's powers of teleportation, energy and matter manipulation, shapeshifting, flight in dragon form, immense physical strength and powers of creation. He is even able to alter the very ability of a person to enter the afterlife, as he was the one who burdened Ozma with the task of redeeming humanity and reincarnating endlessly in order to do so. He has also displayed the ability to alter a person fundamentally in both body and soul having been able to curse Salem into a being with "Infinite Life" and effectively rendering her immortal and unkillable by any mortal methods, even if her entire body is destroyed as she will regenerate without fail. He is also a skilled sorcerer, able to create the four Relics, each with a quality that embodies the four gifts of Humanity from the gods. His inanimate creations tend to sport ornate designs yet thus far appear to carry a spark of life all their own, such is the case of Jinn, the spirit that resides within the Relic of Knowledge. He is believed to be the originator of the Silver Eyes, as he was shown capable of obliterating his brother's Grimm with a similar white light as them. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:The Gods Category:Magic Category:Silver-Eyed Warriors Category:Past